A FullMetal Alchemist Christmas
by BakaKonekoRKL
Summary: A holiday fic, with some awesome songs thrown in for good measure. Royai and WinEd, mostly WinEd. A flashback to when they were kids, and a party, the climax! [Complete]
1. We Need A Little Christmas

_So this one was written solely by me, Rhi. My friend and I are both writing holiday stories. I bet mine is better :P I suppose that some of these could stand on their own as oneshots, but they were written to be together, as part of the same story. By the way, I try not to put more Christmas than needed into this story, because believe it or not, not everyone celebrates Christmas!!! Unfortunately, that's the easiest thing to write about, for me._

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, but if I did…it probably wouldn't be as good. I also don't own this song, or anything else, really, except for some manga.

**We Need A Little Christmas**

Haul out the holly 

_Put up the tree before my spirit falls again!_

_Fill up the stocking_

_I may be rushing things, but, deck the halls again now!_

_(Deck the halls now!)_

"Eeek!" Winry yelled as she tripped on the stairs and the large box she was carrying flew out of her hands.

"Winry? You alright?" Pinako called to her from upstairs.

"I'm fine!" the blonde haired girl called back, "There was just a garland sticking out of the box and I tripped on it." She shoved the garland back inside the box and proceeded to climb the stairs, where Pinako was hanging ornaments on their tiny tree. Winry sighed. When she was little, they'd all go out and find a tree, which her now-deceased dad would chop down. Edward and Alphonse always wanted to do that. Mr. Rockbell would laugh and say, "Maybe when you're a bit older, boys. And taller." Winry smiled in spite of herself. Even when they were kids, Ed hated being referred to a short.

She set the box down, then opened it and took out a bunch of stockings. One for her, one for Pinako, another for Den, and there was also one for each other her parents, as well as for Ed, Al, and their mother.

For we need a little Christmas, 

_Right this very minute!_

_Candles at the window, carols at the spinet!_

_Yes, we need a little Christmas,_

_Right this very minute!_

As the two decorated with the small amount of decorations that they had, the radio was on. All of the about four stations that they got were playing holiday music. After all, the holidays _were_ less than a week away. Everyone else in town already had their entire houses decorated, with strings of lights everywhere. The Rockbells just hadn't the time lately. And anyway, who was going to see _their_ house? It was much farther away than any other one in Risembol. It wasn't like when they were kids and had lots of decorations, either. A tree, some stockings, ornaments, a string of lights and a garland for the tree was it. The holidays were just a day for them to take a break, anyway. So they'd have everything up for a week, and then they'd come down. Still, the holidays brought a happy feeling with them.

_It hasn't snowed a single flurry_

_But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry_

_So climb down the chimney_

_Turn on the brightest string of lights I've ever seen!_

_Slice up the fruitcake_

_It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough_

_(Evergreen bough!)_

Of course, Winry's favorite part was the lights. It may not have been _close_ to automail, but it still had the wires she loved to work with, and when turned on, the dancing lights were amazingly beautiful, especially in the dark of night. They looked best at night on bushes covered with snow. Of course, even in the winter it didn't snow very often, so the chances of that happening were slim to none, just as were the chances of Ed and Al coming to visit on Christmas Day. They hadn't had a Christmas like that for several years. And Winry missed those days. The days when they were all innocent and young, and played together without a care.

_For I've grown a little leaner, grown a little colder_

_Grown a little sadder, grown a little older_

_And I need a little angel sitting on my shoulder_

_Need a little Christmas now!_

_And we need a little music! (Da da da da da da da!)_

_Need a little laughter (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!)_

_Need a little singing (Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing! Sing!)_

_Ringing through the rafters_

_And we need a little snappy_

_Happy ever after_

_Need a little Christmas now!_

_It's just not like the old days,_ Winry thought as she strung the lights around the tree. Pinako had since then abandoned her post to make dinner, seeing as it was past seven and dark out, so Winry had taken over. The lights were always the last to go on. _Even with the party in town tomorrow, I just can't be as cheerful without Ed and Al here. Maybe I won't go this year. Christmas just isn't the same without the two of them._

As if there was some sort of psychic connection, there came a knock on the door. Winry had started for the door even before Pinako called to her, asking her to answer it. She opened wide the door and was shocked to see amber eyes and a suit of armor standing on her porch.

Before she could greet them, they said, "Merry Christmas!" and moved out of the way so that she could see the ten-meter tall tree, covered in ornaments, lights, garlands, and tinsel standing in her front yard, which hadn't been there an hour ago.

**Sorry it's so short! I'm writing it in a small notebook, but apparently 3 pages there isn't the same as 3 pages here. Next chapter is "Walking in a Winter Wonderland", and it's a flashback! Also longer than this one. Review, flames will be used to warm up my icy cold hands so I can type more!**


	2. Winter Wonderland

_Thanks to all my reviewers!! I have some of the lyrics in the wrong order, but only because I had to! I had to, I tell you! Umm, on with the story!_

Disclaimer: Like I said, no ownage here.

**Winter Wonderland**

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?_

_In the lane snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

"Mom! Mom!"

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Elric!"

The three children pounded down the stairs to the living room where they found the woman they were looking for.

"Mom! Did you see? It snowed last night!" the older of the two brothers exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Al piped in, "Winry saw it first and woke us up!"

"Can we go outside and play?" The girl asked. Her grandmother had gone on a trip the previous day to fix someone's automail out of town, so she'd stayed at the Elric's house that night.

"Of course," Trisha Elric laughed, "But don't you want some breakfast first?" At this the three children, realizing how hungry they were, ran to the kitchen table and quickly devoured the breakfast that had been set out. As they piled their dirty dishes into the sink, they heard the ringing of bells, and rushed to the front door just in time to see a horse drawn sleigh carrying a young couple go by. The ringing they'd heard had been from the bells on the horse's bridle.

"Woooooow!" Winry said in awe, then turned to Ed, "Ed, will you take me on one?"

The young boy seemed to consider it for a moment, then grinned at her, "Only if you marry me!"

"Eeeeeeeeddddd! I told you already, you're too short to get married!" At her comment on his height, Edward growled, and Al laughed.

Gone away is the bluebird 

_Here to stay is a new bird_

_He sings a love song as we go along_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

The three ran out of the house, chasing one another, and getting some use out of their rarely worn snowsuits. Winry was wearing one of the boys' old ones, as neither she nor her grandmother had anticipated the unexpected show. As they ran around, they heard the chirping of an unfamiliar bird.

"Hey, guys, stop for a second," Winry told the brothers.

"Aw, c'mon, Winry, it's just a stupid bird! We see them all the time!"

"Yeah, but I've never heard this one before!" Winry protested.

"She's right, brother," Al agreed as he too stopped to listen. The song it sang was sweet and soft, unlike the insistent chirping of the birds that they normally heard. They looked for it, but couldn't find it, until Ed pointed it out flying away.

"Aww…I didn't get to see it!" Winry whined.

"It's okay, Winry, we'll see it again," Al told her, though the mystery bird was forgotten as they ran off again, this time in the direction of the large field that separated the Elric's and the Rockbell's houses.

In the meadow we can build a snowman 

_And pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say, "Are you married?" We'll say, "No, man!_

_But you can do the job when you're in town!"_

Ed, though he was the shortest, reached the field first, with Winry and Al at his heels. When they got to him, though it was only a few seconds after he'd stopped running, they saw him rolling a ball of snow.

"What's that for?" Winry asked cautiously, ducking behind Al, "You're not gonna throw it at me, are you?"

"No, stupid, I'm making a snowman," he told her, still rolling the ball and making it larger yet.

"Oh…I knew that," Winry lied, coming out from behind Alphonse, who giggled.

"You make the head, and I'll help brother with the body," he said. Ed had finished with the bottom ball, so they would make the middle one together while Winry worked on the head. Once that was done, they had some trouble keeping them on top of each other, though they finally got them to stay. They searched around and eventually found some rocks and sticks to use for arms and a face. They were standing several feet in front of it, marveling at their creation when Edward took Winry's hand and began leading her to the snowman, Al following them

"Hey! What're you doing?" Winry asked.

Ed sighed. "We're getting married. See? There's the priest."

"Hey!" Al protested, "I wanna marry her too, you know!"

"Well, you can't," Ed informed him, "She's already agreed to marry me."

"I never agreed to marry either one of you!" Winry informed them.

"Then why are you holding my hand?" Ed asked.

"I'm not! You're the one that- Uurgh! Never mind!" She sighed as the two boys, once again, argued over who would be her groom.

In the meadow we can build a snowman 

_And pretend that he's a circus clown_

_We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman_

_Until the other kiddies knock him down!_

"Guys!" Winry called to the bickering brothers over their arguing, "How can he be a priest? He doesn't look like one." Winry indicated the snowman.

"Hmmm…you're right," Ed agreed, forgetting his dispute with Al. He took off his scarf and put it around the snowman's neck. Al, following his brother, did so as well, and Winry followed suit so as not to feel left out. Ed then placed his hat on the snowman's head.

"Way to go, Edward," Winry scolded, "Now he looks more like a clown than a priest. A clown can't marry people!"

"So, you admit it! You _do_ wanna marry me!" Ed said. Winry turned bright red and stomped off. Ed and Al exchanged looks and followed her. "Um, Winry, are you mad at me?"

Winry sighed, "Noooo." Then she gasped. "My scarf! It's still on the snowman!" They started to run back when they saw some older kids coming from the opposite direction. They quickly grabbed their hat and scarves and ran. Those kids were trouble.

When they stopped running, Winry sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Alphonse asked her.

"Those kids are gonna knock our snowman down. And after all the hard work we put into it!"

"It's okay, we can make another one when we get back home," Al told her.

"Okay!" she exclaimed and giggled.

When it snows ain't it thrilling? 

_Though your nose gets the chilling_

_We'll frolic and play the Eskimo way_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

"Achoo!" Winry sneezed when they were almost back at Ed and Al's house. She sniffed and said, "I think I'm getting a cold."

"But isn't it worth it?" Al asked, "I mean, it hasn't snowed here in several years, and now, we get to see it!"

"Yeah," Winry agreed, "But if I get sick, then the two of you are gonna catch it too."

"Here," Ed said, removing his hat and placing it on Winry's head, "That should keep you a bit warmer."

"Thanks, Ed!" she said and he blushed.

Later on we'll conspire 

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid the plans that we made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

By the time they got home, Trisha was waiting outside for them. She heard Edward sneeze and decided it was time for them to come inside, so she started a fire and made some hot chocolate. Even though they'd be having fun outside, they gladly welcomed the warmth of the fire and hot chocolate.

"Do you think the snow will be here tomorrow?" Winry asked.

"It'll probably be all melted by then," Ed told her.

"Oh," Winry took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Buuuuut, if it makes you feel better," Ed started, "You can marry me."

"Why would that make me feel better?"

"Well, it's better than marrying Al, right?"

"Hey!" the younger brother protested, and the two got into another quarrel.

"Stop it!" Winry yelled and they stopped. She could be pretty scary when she was angry. "I'll marry both of you, okay?"

They both considered this, then said, "Okay!"

"But don't think we'll forget," Ed warned her, "You can count on that."

**Okay, the bad news is I'm still on chapter 3 and I don't think the entire story will be done before Christmas. The good news is I have 2 study halls, 2 French classes, a movie in biology, an English class and tonight to write more. Next chapter: That's What I Want for Christmas. It's a really good song, so for those who haven't heard it, you should find and listen to it while I write that chapter. First blossoms of romance!**


	3. That's What I Want for Christmas

If you've never heard this song before, it's better sung than on paper, so I suggest you listen to it. That's the best way to read a songfic, I think; to listen to the song as you read!

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, I'd have AnimeCon money.

**That's What I Want for Christmas**

When you said yesterday 

_That it's nearly Christmas_

_What did I want?_

_And I thought, "Just love me!_

_Love me! Love me."_

_That's what I want for Christmas._

_When I walk through a room_

_Let them see you need me_

_Walk through a room,_

_Let them see you love me!_

_Love me! Love me._

_That's what I want for Christmas._

It was the morning after Ed and Al had come home. The two were currently in their rooms, which the Rockbells always kept open in case of a surprise visit such as this. They were probably sleeping (well, Ed was probably sleeping) as what often was what happened. Winry was also in her room, trying to decide what to wear to the party that night. Normally it wouldn't have really mattered, but pretty much everyone in Risembol was going to be there. As well as Ed and Al. They _were_ going, right? Well, they were now!

She pulled out of her closet a red sweater and a short green skirt. _Well, _she thought, _the colors would be good, considering-_ her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" she told whoever it was as she threw all of the clothes back into the closet, shut that door, and opened the one that had been knocked upon. Standing there was Edward. "Oh, hi, Ed," Winry greeted him.

"Hey," he said back, "So, yeah. I was just wondering if, you know, there was anything you wanted?"

"Anything I…wanted?" Winry repeated.

"Like for Christmas, dummy!"

"Oh! Right!" Winry felt pretty stupid now, "Let's see…." _What do I want for Christmas? _she asked herself. A tiny voice, no louder than a whisper, in the back of her head said, _Edward._

_That's absurd!_ She thought back.

_Is it?_

"A triple engineered, high power, water resistant, battery operated, high speed, automatic wrench!" Winry exclaimed.

Ed just stood there for a second, then yelled, "What the hell is that!?"

"Okay, never mind that," Winry said. Now that she could think straight, she said, "How about just some new tools? The ones I'm using now are kind of old."

"Riiiiiiiiight," Ed said carefully. She might snap at any minute and chuck a wrench at his head!

"What? You asked me what I wanted, and I told you. That's what I want for Christmas, some new tools."

"Okay," Ed agreed, "But if I get them for you, you have to promise me one thing."

"And what might that be?"

Edward smiled, "You can't throw any at me, or hit me with any of them when you're angry with me or Al."

"Edward Elric, you've got a deal," Winry agreed, and they shook on it.

Anyone can wish for all the trinkets in the window 

_Some can even buy the things they see_

_But the presents that I want_

_You'll never find in any window_

_Bring me love and bring it just for me!_

_When you come home at night_

_Take me in your arms and hold me_

Kiss me! And say you love me! 

_Love me! Love me!_

_That's what I want for Christmas_

_Hold me, kiss me_

_That's what I want for Christmas…_

A while later, Winry decided to go into town. Mostly because she wanted to buy some cooking supplies (she had decided to make Christmas cookies in celebration of the Elrics coming home to celebrate the holidays with them. Hey, automail wasn't her only talent!), but also because she'd wanted to get out of the house for a while. She hadn't been able to get Ed out of her mind, though why, she wasn't quite sure, so perhaps a bit of fresh air would clear her mind.

The town was well decorated. Lights everywhere, and a tree in the center of town decorated with everything imaginable. _Except Ed and Al's is more beautiful, _Winry thought.

As she went to the market, she saw a young couple looking in a window, and she slowed down her gait to observe them.

"Oooh!" the woman said, "This one!"

"This one?" the man pointed to something in the window.

"Noooo!" the woman whined, "The diamond earrings with the matching diamond necklace!"

"Oh, I see it," the man replied as Winry passed them, speeding up a bit. The last thing she heard was the man saying, "Well, then, it's yours." Which was followed by the woman squealing with delight.

_What a spoiled brat, _Winry couldn't help herself from thinking. _Why did I just think that? _She wondered, then, _Why shouldn't he buy those things for her, I mean, if he can afford them, then why not? Because I'm jealous of them, that's why, _came the unwanted answer._ Wait, no! Why would I be jealous? Not…because of Ed? We're just friends! I don't like him like _that, _if anything, _he _has a crush on _meTo the grocery store and back, Winry was in a daze, all because of a certain blonde-haired, golden-eyed, _short_ State Alchemist who wouldn't get off her mind.

When she got back home it was early afternoon. She left the groceries on the counter. She'd make cookies later, sometime after the party. She felt oddly tired, and decided to collapse on her bed. She was unconscious in a matter of minutes.

Her dream was unlike most previous ones. Faces swirled around, into and out of focus. Her parents, Pinako, Den, Al, Riza, Roy…. But Ed was always there. He was the one that was always there, and she felt her dream-self being pulled toward him.

When she woke up two hours later, she felt a strong urge to be pulled into his arms.

That quote it quite true, my friends. Last year I was dating someone, but I was really in love with someone else (seriously. It seems anime-ish lol but it's true), so to keep myself from feeling guilty and to keep myself from falling in love with him even more, I told myself the exact same thing. Of course, it completely backfired, and I ended up falling deeper into love with him…I wonder if it'll have the same effect on Winry-chan?

**Next chapter is Silver Bells! We're going to go to Central to visit Riza for a bit. What's going on there? Actually, I myself don't know, as I'm only halfway done with the chapter, and there's going to be a focus on Central for two chapters. So, review, my loves! Something my lit & psych teacher would say 3**


	4. Silver Bells

I hope everyone had a great holiday season! I'm really sorry I couldn't finish this before then bows head but I only have 3 more chapters to write! Thanks to any and all who reviewed; it's made my sucky day a bit better.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or characters used.**

**Silver Bells**

_City sidewalks, busy sidewalks_

_Dressed in holiday style_

_In the air there's a feeling of Christmas_

_Children laughing, people passing,_

_Meeting smile after smile_

_And on every street corner you hear…_

Riza walked back through Central to her apartment, her arms full of shopping bags. She had taken the day off from work; the only three she ever took each year (unless she was deathly ill). There were many people on the sidewalks, even walking in the road, so traffic was slowed down a bit. Children darted in between the legs of adults walking, racing each other to their destination. Even though there were a lot of people, and even though everyone was crowded together, everyone was in a good mood, smiling and laughing as they talked with one another. Riza bet most of them didn't even know each other, and some random thing had sparked a conversation between the two strangers, who would probably never meet or speak again after that day. But Christmas was coming, and that put everyone in a good mood, so you _could _start talking to a complete stranger and it would be completely normal.

_Strings of streetlights,_

_Even stoplights blink a bright red and green_

_As the shoppers rush home with their treasures_

_Hear the snow crunch, see the kids bunch,_

_This is Santa's big scene!_

_And above all the bustle, you'll hear…_

Central was decorated even more brilliantly than Risembol (not that Riza had seen Risembol). Well, it _was_ a big city. Lights were strung all over the apartments, and some had garlands around the balconies. And in the center of the city-it was so tall that Riza could see it from her apartment window, which she was now nearing-was the tallest tree for miles around. It had the brightest lights, the shiniest garlands, and an ornament on every branch. It had been the art project for every child in each grade from kindergarten to eighth (it was optional for the high school kids) to make an ornament for the tree.

Riza's attention was torn from the tree when she noticed some children pushing each other to make it past her first. She stepped out of their way and watched as they scrambled past her and ran to where another fifteen or twenty children were waiting in line in front of a store across the street. There, a man dressed as Santa Claus was grabbing every child's attention.

_Silver bells…silver bells!_

_It's Christmas time in the city_

_Ring-a-ling…hear them ring!_

_Soon it will be Christmas day!_

A building away from Riza's residence, there was another man dressed as Santa. But this one was ringing a bell, holding a bucket for charity. Well, she couldn't just walk by, now could she?

"Just a second," she said as she juggled her bags with one arm and rummaged through her purse with the other.

"I'll spot you, Lieutenant. This time," Riza heard a familiar voice behind her and saw an arm reach past her and drop a few dollars into the bucket. She then felt the load on her arm become a bit lighter as the man took some into his own arms.

Riza sighed and proceeded to her apartment. A "Merry Christmas!" was heard from the Santa, and she also heard the man's footsteps behind her. "Really, sir," she protested, "I was perfectly fine on my own. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"What, it's my day off. Now, which one is yours?"

Riza sighed again, but smiled a small smile to herself. "This one, Colonel Mustang," she said.

**I don't know how I feel about the ending. I didn't want her to come right out and say it was Roy, but I know some people aren't that good at figuring things out (not like I am lol) so in 2 chapters from now I didn't want anyone to be like, "Huh, Roy? Where'd he come from!?" so I hope this is okay. Next chapter, Sleigh Ride, back to Ed and Winry! I wonder what it could possibly be about…?**


	5. Sleigh Ride

It's back to Ed and Winry, then another Roy and Riza chapter, then it's Ed and Winry for the rest of the way through. Just so you all know. And another FYI, this is the Shedaisy version, since it's my favorite 3

Disclaimer: I thought it'd be obvious by now… 

**Sleigh Ride**

_Just hear those sleigh bells jing-a-ling,_

_Ring-ting-ting-a-ling, too_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

_The snow is falling and_

_Friends are calling, "Yoo-hoo!"_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you!_

"What do you _mean_, you're not coming!?"

"I _mean,_ I'm not going!" Edward replied to Winry's question, his arms folded stubbornly over his chest, "Parties are stupid."

"I'd go, Winry," Al said, "But…well…I don't think it'd be a very good idea to have a suit of armor at a party."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Winry sighed, "But _you_," she turned to Ed, her attitude changing again, "You don't have any excuse! So you're coming!"

"When did you decide this!?"

"Edward Elric, you will come to this party with me or else," Winry said threateningly, shaking her wrench. Edward finally gave in.

"Fine," he told her, "Just give me half an hour to get ready," he said, starting for his room.

Once he reached his room, Winry and Al heard the ringing of sleigh bells. They rushed to the window, where they saw a horse and buggy go by.

"Oh!" Wiry exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go on one, ever since the first time I saw one back when we were kids. Remember, Al?"

"Yeah," he answered, "It had snowed that day, too."

"Ed had promised he'd take me on one," Winry laughed, "But it never happened. I'm not surprised, though."

At the same time, Ed was looking out his window upstairs, a plan formulating in his mind.

After the horse and buggy passed, it began to flurry. This continued for about fifteen minutes, leaving a fresh blanket of snow over the old one.

_Giddy-up, let's go!_

_Let's look at the show_

_We're riding in a wonderland of snow!_

_Giddy-up, it's grand!_

_Just holding your hand,_

_Just holding your hand,_

_Just holding your hand!_

_Our cheeks are rosy, and comfy-cozy_

_We're snuggled up (two birds)_

_Two birds of a feather would be_

_Let's take that road before us and_

_Sing a chorus or two_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you!_

Forty-five minutes later, Winry was standing by the front door, her coat and scarf on over her red sweater and short green skirt, impatiently tapping her foot. Suddenly, Ed came running down the stairs.

"Finally! What took you so-" Winry didn't finish, as Ed took her by the elbow and swung open the front door.

"Hurry up!" he told her.

"Look who's talking!" she retorted. After all, he was the one who had taken fifteen minutes longer than he said to get ready, and now all of a sudden he was dragging her halfway through Risembol…by her hand…Where did _that_ thought come from? And why did it give he such a strange feeling inside?

"Okay, Win? I want you to close your eyes," Ed said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Why?" she asked, skeptical.

Edward sighed. "Just, please, trust me." (A/N sound familiar? Lol)

"Okay, fine," Winry gave in.

"Don't open them!" Ed warned as he led her along.

"Yeah, yeah," Winry sighed. Where was he taking her, anyway? After a few minutes of walking, she was told to reopen her eyes. When she did this, she saw the horse and buggy that had passed by earlier.

"Ed!" Winry exclaimed, and hugged him, "How did you ever-"

"Just thought I'd better keep that promise. You know, from when we were kids?" Ed's face was red from the cold…or was he still blushing from that hug?

"C'mon!" Winry said. This time it was her turn to pull Edward into the buggy. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on who you are), there wasn't much room in the buggy, so they ended up pressed up against each other, with Ed's arms around Winry's shoulders.

"S-sorry about the cramped space," Ed apologized, his cheeks bright red.

"It's okay," Winry whispered as they started moving forward. If possible, she was blushing even more than the alchemist. She was enjoying it, actually, feeling his warmth against her…wait, she wasn't supposed to be thinking that! She had to get a hold of herself. She did not love Edward Elric!

There's a Christmas party at the home of Farmer Grey 

_It'll be the prefect ending of a perfect day!_

_It'll nearly be like a picture print by Currier and Ives!_

_These wonderful things are the things_

_We remember all through our lives!_

_These wonderful things are the things_

_We remember all through our lives!_

"So, uh, about how much farther?" Ed asked from his awkward position.

"The party's at the Grey's house. They're out of town and said as long as we didn't mess the place up, we could hold our annual party there," Winry blinked, "You do remember where that is, right?"

"Uh…yeah, sure."

"It's just down the road," she explained further, "We'll reach it in a few minutes."

"'Kay," Ed said. (A/N that rhymes!)

A few minutes later, they reached said house. Several other people were going into the house as they arrived.

"Hey! I remember this place!" Ed recalled.

"C'mon!" Winry exclaimed. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the house.

**How'd everyone like it? Did I mention I wrote this entire chapter last Saturday from 11 pm till 6 am during the commercials of the InuYasha movie marathon? I'm starting to type up the next chapter, but right now I'm surviving on 30 pieces of candy corn and my CDs. I've already gone through Fall Out Boy and Nickleback, and I think I'll have to go to My Chemical Romance and Green Day soon. Anyway, next chapter is the final one with Roy and Riza. "Baby, It's Cold Outside!" Elf gave me the idea for the song ;-) Anyway, review if ya love me! Or if ya hate me…**


	6. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

Hope everyone had a happy new year's! My resolution is to…finish stories on time  just kidding. It may not have been done before Christmas, but it'll be done soon. Only one, possibly 2 more chapters after this one, so I should be finishing up writing them by the end of this week. Then it's only a matter of typing them D: but I guess I could do that in study…

Disclaimer: I wrote this during the Bleach marathon last Saturday (:D) so things may be a little OOC. Or maybe not. Just kinda a filler chapter…Wait, that wasn't a disclaimer, was it:P 

**Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree**

Rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop 

_Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling!_

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing, "Let's be jolly"-deck the halls with boughs of holly!_

Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday 

_Everyone dancing merrily in the new old-fashioned way!_

"Come on, Ed!" Winry said, tugging on the boy's sleeve, "People are beginning to leave, and you haven't danced to one song! You've just been sitting against that wall the whole night!"

"Well, it wasn't exactly my choice to come here in the first place, you know," Ed defended himself.

Winry had tried to get him up and moving several times, but to no avail. In between dances, she'd tried to get him involved in the party, but it wouldn't be too long before a boy came along and asked her to dance. Every single girl, at one point or another, at least once had asked Ed to dance. Winry thought that if he didn't want to dance with her, he'd at least want to dance with another girl, but each time, he (more or less politely) declined.

"Edward! You're just…impossible!" Winry yelled, and stomped off to another part of the room.

There was a minute of silence as one CD ended and one of the few remaining members of the party replaced it. Ed's heart sunk a bit. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, and he knew how much she'd been looking forward to that night, but…it wasn't like he'd asked to come along! And everyone knows how stubborn the FullMetal Alchemist can be. But even he could only take so much guilt.

He stood up and walked over to where Winry was standing. She'd made a point of facing away from him. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "I'm sorry, okay?" he said simply, not being that good at apologies, since he rarely ever swallowed his pride enough to say any.

_Our faces…they're so close, they're almost touching,_ Winry thought. She shook herself from her thoughts and said, "Yeah? -"

"Yeah. And, maybe, if you still feel like it…I could dance with you…or something," Ed mumbled.

"Really, Ed?" Winry brightened up, "You mean it?"

"Well, yeah, especially since we're the only ones left here, sure…I guess. But I'll warn you now, I'm an awful dancer."

"Is that why you refused to dance when other people were here?" Winry asked.

"No! Dancing is just stupid!" Ed protested.

_Suuuure, that's what he _says_, but-_ Winry's thoughts were interrupted when Ed placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Come on," he laughed, "You're the one who wanted to dance, and now you're not even getting into it!"

"Heh, I was just surprised you actually agreed to dance with me," Winry nervously put her arms around Ed's neck, but he just smiled tenderly at her. "Heyyyyyy…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Ed asked, genuinely confused, though in a moment he blushed and averted his eyes. But they kept dancing, nevertheless.

**That's it! Sorry it was so short, but like I said, it's just a transition chapter. I'm going to start typing up the next chapter, "Let it Snow" now, but since I haven't finished writing it, it won't be up for a day or two. Please be patient! Peace out!**


	7. Let It Snow!

_I hope everyone's doing well! The story's almost over, yay! Just so you know, the reason why Ed doesn't use Alchemy to get them out will be explained a little later, so just keep reading! Towards the end, people can imagine whatever they want happening. I didn't write it to be a lemon, but if that's what floats yur boat, go right on ahead._

**Disclaimer: Yup, yup, nope, nope.**

**Let It Snow**

The weather outside is frightful 

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

An hour after Winry and Ed's dance had begun, the CD ended. They went on for another few minutes until they realized that there was no music playing.

"Oh! I guess we'd better get going then," Winry said.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Ed said after looking out the window, "But I don't think we're going anywhere."

Winry looked out the window and gasped when she saw the snow outside was several feet high, blockading them inside.

"How could this happen!?" Winry asked, amazed, "It hardly ever snows in Risembol, and now _this_?"

"How should I know?" Ed asked. They both sighed. Luckily, there was a lot of firewood by the fireplace, so even if they were trapped there for the night (which seemed highly likely), they'd still be able to keep warm.

Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping 

_And I've brought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

The two went into the Grey's kitchen, in search of food. There probably wouldn't be much, they guessed, since they'd probably taken most of their food with them on vacation, and they were right.

"One bag of popcorn…that's it!?" Winry exclaimed, "Great."

"At least it's something," Ed pointed out. Winry sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, it's just…I've hardly eaten all night, so I'm really hungry!"

"Well then, we'll eat it now, then go to sleep, and hopefully by morning we'll be able to get out."

Winry went back to the living room and put some wood on the fire, while Ed put the bag of popcorn in the microwave. But as soon as he turned it on, all the power in the house went off.

"Edward!! What did you do!?" Winry asked, taking out her wrench.

_Damnit, she always carries that thing with her,_ Ed thought, and said innocently, "Uhm, there was a power surge?"

"Great. So now we have nothing to eat?"

"Well," Ed said thoughtfully, "We could always do it the old-fashioned way." So they ended up holding the bag over the fire with a piece of pipe they'd managed to find.

When we finally kiss goodnight 

_How I hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home, I'll be warm!_

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing_

_As long as you love me so,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

Winry couldn't help noticing that most of the time, when she reached in the bag for some popcorn, Ed's hand was there, too. This led to them both taking their hands out ever so quickly, blushing, and then tentatively- one at a time, now- reaching their hand into the bag. Soon, it was completely empty, so, to avoid getting hungry again later, and not being able to fall asleep because of that (A/N that's happened to me. It's not pretty), they decided to go to sleep. Ed let Winry have the couch, while he took the floor.

But everyone knows how it is, when you have sleepovers with your friends. You say you'll go to bed, and fully intend to, but someone says something and before you know it, everyone's up again, often ready for a pillow fight, or something of the sorts. The same is true here.

They couldn't remember later who'd made the first remark, but after saying they'd go to sleep, followed by more talking and laughing, Winry began to really get tired, so, to shut Ed the hell up, she chucked a pillow at his face.

Well, he wouldn't stand for that. He _was_ Ed, after all. So he threw it back at her. And she threw two more at him. And so it went on, back and forth between the two. Ed was at a slight disadvantage, being lower down than Winry, who was still on the cough, and yet, _she_ was at a slight disadvantage, because she was versing the FullMetal Alchemist.

Finally, she lost her balance on the couch and fell over, just as Ed was coming to collect a pillow that had fallen short of its target. So she landed on the pillow, and when he tripped, he landed right on top of her.

Before Winry could say anything or move herself, he kissed her. It happened so quickly that she was as surprised that Ed had kissed her as he was! Coming back to his senses, and feeling he may have made a mistake, he began to pull away, but she brought him back into it. They both knew that was what they wanted, and no words could have conveyed their feelings more than this. And when the fire eventually went out, they didn't even notice.

The next morning, they both awoke on the floor, confused at first, until memories of the previous night came flooding back.

"Ed," Winry said, feeling awkward, not knowing what to say, and yet feeling that she had to say something (A/N I always felt like this with my ex), "You…love me…right?"

He looked at her for a second, momentarily confused, then smiled and said, "Yes, Winry. I love you," and hugged her.

"Okay," she smiled, "Just checking." Then she thought of something. "Hey, Ed," she said, pulling away, "Why didn't you just use Alchemy to get us out of here?"

"Uh…um…well…" he stuttered. Why _hadn't_ he thought of that? "I guess I just think better when I'm fighting or something."

"Yeah, _days_ faster," Winry laughed, then got suspicious, "What do you _mean_, 'fighting'? Do you want to tell me _now_ why your automail is always busted up!?"

"Hey, now!" Ed exclaimed, trying to change the subject. After all, he didn't tell her because he loved and wanted to protect her (A/N why do I have the sudden urge to watch Rurouni Kenshin?…), "I didn't see _you_ rushing to the phone to call Auntie Pinako and Al!"

"Well, maybe I could have if _someone_ hadn't killed the power!"

As they argued, Ed got them out. They kept arguing all the way back to Winry's house. But this time was different. This time, they held hands all the way back, and when they reached their destination and Pinako and Al asked them why they were getting back so late, and wasn't the snow amazing? Well, they stopped mid-sentence, and let the two of them have some peace together before Ed and Al would have to leave.

Basically, here, she's making sure that it wasn't a one-night thing. I think there's a name for that, but anyway, she just wants to make sure that he _really_ loves her, because she's kind of afraid that he might not, and everything will disappear. Which reminds me of a line in Avril Lavigne's new song, "Keep Holding On" that goes, "Before it's too late, this could all disappear." Look forward to a songfic for that by me!

**Hopefully everyone liked this story? Yes, no? Maybe so? Reviews are appreciated!!! Also, check out "Clash of The Animes", written in collaboration by me, my sister, and our friend Lindsay. Sorry I hit you in the eye ' The next story up under this name will probably be "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by my sister, and the next one by me will most likely be "Breathe No More" for InuYasha, or one that I wrote for Lindsay a while ago called "Where'd You Go?" on FMA. Future projects for FMA may possibly include "Keep Holding On", "How To Save a Life", and "Welcome to the Black Parade", so keep your eyes peeled!! And I hope everyone had a happy holiday  **


End file.
